mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Story vs. Gunnar Nelson
Gunnar Nelson came into the fight undefeated in his first UFC main event. It was his first loss. The Fight The first round began. Story landed a leg kick and another. And an inside kick. And a leg kick. Nelson landed three rights. Nelson landed a good body kick. 4:00. Story landed an inside kick. They clinched. Story landed a right to the body. He kneed the leg there. Another right to the body, ate a knee. Another right to the body. Nelson got a trip to guard. 3:00. Story stood to the clinch. Two rights to the body. Nelson kneed the body. Story working more rights to the body. More. Nelson kneed the body. Story broke with a right uppercut. 2:00. Story landed a body kick. Story dropped him with an inside kick briefly. Story landed a left to the body and another up high and an inside kick. 1:00 as Story landed a right. Story landed a leg kick. 35 left. Ugh my stream died. Good thing it was towards the end of the round though, not sure who I'd score it for anyway. Story's corner thought he won it and so did Nelson's though. From what I saw I'd score it for Story to be honest. R2 began and they touched gloves. Crowd singing. Nelson landed a body kick. He tried a spinning wheel kick and fell. Story let him up. Nelson landed a right. Story landed a left. 4:00. Story landed a good body shot. Damage over Story's right eye there. Story landed a left. Nelson landed a right. Story landed several rights to the body and a left there downstairs too. 3:00. Story landed a left. And a leg kick. And a leg kick. Nelson landed a right. 2:00. Story landed a body kick. And an inside kick there. Nelson's nose and legs are showing some wear. Story taking the center of the cage, ate a right counter. Nelson landed a jab. 1:00. Nelson landed a counter left. 35 left. Story landed a jab. He did a Diaz sort of taunt. 15. Nelson laned a right to the body, ate a left hook and another left. Nice exchanges. R2 ends, 10-9 Story in my opinion. "His 2 is his only punch. You're timing it. R3 began and they touched gloves. Nelson got a well-timed double. Story stood to the clinch. Broke with a left uppercut. Nelson landed a right and another, kneed the body. Story landed a few body shots though. And a leg kick and another. 4:00. They clinched and broke. Nelson landed a right. Nelson landed a body kick. The commentators are disgustingly biased. 3:00. Story landed a leg kick. Nelson landed a right to the body, another. Nelson landed a right, Story replied with a counter. 2:00 left. Story landed a body kick and a big left. And another to the body. A left to the body. And another. Another to the left knee lol. Story landed a leg kick. Story landed a left. 1:00. Story landed a counter right and another. 35. Story landed a leg kick. He landed a right. Story right hook, left uppercut, right to the body. R3 ends, 10-9 Story in my opinion. "He's more tired than you," they told Story. Never a good sign to hear that in the corner.. R4 began and they touched gloves. Story landed a pair of leg kicks. Nelson landed a right. His legs are hurting though. Nelson landed a right. Story dropped him with a counter left, pounced with more lefts, Hardy saying Nelson's blocking them, rights and lefts now, lefts more, more, more, more. Story backed off and let him up. His legs are wobbly, Nelson's are. Story landed a leg kick, Nelson got a desperate double, Story defended and stood and they broke. 3:00. Nelson's legs are hurting him for sure. Nelson landed a left. Story took a deep breath, landed a jab. Defended a double to the clinch. Rights to the body. More. More. More. Story stuffed a trip, landed a left uppercut. More rights to the body after landing a knee to the body, broke with an uppercut, left to the body. 2:00. Story kneed the body. Story landed a left. Story landed a leg kick, landed a right to the body. And a left high. Nelson's movement has slowed down a lot. Story landed two big straight lefts. Nelson landed a right to the body. 1:00. Story landing a left to the thigh. Story landed a counter left. 35 left. Story landed a left to the body. Story landed a left and another. 15. Story landed a big left. Nelson has a hell of a chin but wow. Story landed another big left and a big right. R4 ends, 10-9 Story IMO. Wow. He hasn't lost a round in my opinion, great performance! "He knows he's losing the decision," Nelson's corner encouraged him. Come on now.. Well I wouldn't be surprised. R5 began and they touched gloves. Story landed a leg kick. He landed a good left. Nice exchange. Story landed an inside kick and ate a counter right. Story landed a left. His angles look excellent. 4:00. Nelson landed a body kick. Shit, the stream died. Nope it's good. Story stuffed a takedown. Shit.. It might be done this time, nope. God-damn it! Come on. It's lagging badly. 3:00. Nelson landed a nice counter right. Story replied with a left. Story landed a leg kick and a nice left. Nelson landed a right. Story ripped two good rights to the body. 2:00. Story landed a hard left to the body. And another upstairs. Story landed a left. Story landed a left to the body. He landed a huge left to the head. And another to the body. Story kneed the body, hard rights to the body. 1:00. Story landed a left. Story landed an inside kick. And a right over the top. 35 as Story landed a counter left. Two more lefts, a right and a left hand as well. Story landed a left. 15 as Nelson landed a right. Story landed a left, right, another left. R5 ends as they exchange, they hugged. 10-9 Story. If he loses this decision, it will be a sickening robbery. Judges are taking a while. Here we are actually. 48-47 Nelson, 49-46 Story, and 50-44 UD for... Story, split. The correct decision. They shook hands and hugged. "He's got the toughest poker face in the game, no emotion," Story said of Nelson. Story said he'd fight anyone in the top ten next. "He's a tough puzzle," Nelson said of Story and complimented his cardio. He said he was happy with the fight and would learn from it.